Wake
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: It's too much for him, he can no longer shoulder the pain he is dealt with a smile. Sakura's hurtful rejection breaks the camels back, and forces Naruto to get in touch with a large part of himself he didn't even know...his true self. The True Naruto Uzumaki has waken, and he will shove the worlds bullshit right back. He has finally awoken. Re-write of So Cold
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sasuke Uchiha leaned against the rail on the customary bridge where his genin team usually met up. Like usual, he was the one that was first. But he didn't care about that, as it gave him more time to ponder on ways to get back at Itachi, his older brother.

And now that he has awakened the Sharingan, he needed to find a way to make his Sharingan stronger so he could actually kill Itachi. Maybe his lazy ass Sensei could help him…probably not. Ugh, it's so hard to find good help these days.

Back to the drawing board…that is still bloody…from the massacre of his clan….Stupid Itachi!

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Go away," Sasuke said swiftly without wasting anytime. He didn't have time nor the patience to deal with this annoying pink haired…fuzzbag! Yeah, fuzzbag.

'_He's so dreamy!_' Sakura Haruno sighed in content. Looking around, she realized neither her annoying teammate and lazy ass sensei were present! Which meant she could finally ask Sasuke!

"So umm, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started, playing with her fingers with a light blush on her cheeks. "My birthday is coming up, and my parents are throwing me a party. And I was wondering if you would like to come,"

Sasuke spared her a blank glance, very tempted to say no. "I don't do social," the Uchiha muttered earning a light frown from the girl.

"Please Sasuke-kun? It's my birthday, you don't even have to stay! You can just show up, for at least to ten minutes…please?" Sakura practically begged. The Uchiha rolled his eyes before scoffing.

"Fine! Just stop your begging, its unbecoming," Sasuke sneered lightly. Sakura cheered, wanting to hug him but refrained.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto Uzumaki greeted cheerfully, as he ran up to her with a megawatt grin. "Teme," The blond muttered, glaring at his other teammate.

"Dobe," Sasuke returned. Sakura sighed at the arrival of her second teammate, upset that her time with her true love had been cut very short. She was so unhappy at the moment, she didn't bother even replying back to Naruto.

"You coming to Sakura's party?" Sasuke wondered, curious…not that it mattered. Naruto actually opened his eyes and blinked before a light bulb turned on in his head.

"Your birthday is coming up huh Sakura-chan?" Naruto smiled, causing the girl's eye to twitch. It took everything she had not to throw Sasuke a dirty glance, and luckily she held it in.

"Yeah, my parents are throwing a party. I guess you can come," Sakura shrugged, not noticing the slight frown that appeared on Naruto's lips. Sasuke noticed but paid it no mind as their sensei finally arrived.

"Yo," Kakashi Hatake greeted with his one handed wave, his book in the other hand, eye glued to it.

"Your late sensei," Naruto pointed out somewhat dully, which caught the attention of Kakashi. Usually Naruto and Sakura would be screeching to the high heavens about how he was late.

"Yeah, my clock didn't go off," Kakashi said honestly…well more like he never set it. "Anyway, since you guys did such a good job on that last mission with Zabuza, I've decided to give you guys a half breather,"

"What do you mean half breather?" Naruto wondered with a confused look. His teammates agreed with him, gazing at their sensei.

"Well, you guys won't be going on any missions for a little bit. But at the same time I'm going to be training you all. The Chunin exams are in two months, and if you guys can prove to me you are ready before then, I will sign you up," Kakashi explained with a shrug.

The three had different reactions to this news. Sasuke had a noticeable smirk, meaning he was excited, Naruto could barely contain his glee and Sakura looked worried.

"For now however, just enjoy your weekend. Meet at the usual training grounds on Monday at 8, and I promise that I will be there on time. Ja ne," Kakashi waved before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"See you guys later," Naruto waved as he took off towards the village. Sakura smiled at seeing she was alone with Sasuke, but before she could say anything he had already started to walk off.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder what I should get Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered as he walked down the village streets, pondering.

As he walked, he past by a jewelry store and only saw it from the corner of his eye. With a grin, he backpedaled and looked into the store to see it was empty at the moment. Walking in, Naruto looked around to see the shop also held expensive looking clothes.

While he admired for a bit, he walked towards the counter to see all the different kinds of jewelry, and was amazed by it.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Looking up from hearing the delicate voice of a woman. And in front of him was a woman, who looked in her mid thirties.

"Hi, I was wondering how much your necklaces are. I have this friend and I'm trying to give her the best birthday present," Naruto smiled. The woman hummed before walking into the back, then coming out with a case.

"Well we have these, the cheapest one will run you about five hundred," the woman said, pointing to a silver necklace. Naruto shook his head before pointing at a gold heart necklace.

"This one, actually opens up, so a picture can be stored in here. Inside the door is a small yet noticeable diamond. This one costs about 250,000," the cashier informed. Naruto's eye twitched at the price, it was about the same amount he just got paid for his A-rank mission. He gave a sigh, though a smile was on his face.

"Can I get it engraved?"

* * *

"Happy birthday Sakura," a girl from said girls academy class smiled at her, setting her present on the table. Sakura returned the smile and thanked her before returning to enjoying her party.

Almost everyone who she invited showed up, even Sasuke! That's what really made this day special. And even though it was a half-assed answer, Sasuke might even dance with her! And then she can make her move! CHA! True love conquers all!

Moving a lock behind her ears, she looked down at her fancy white dress that her mother had gotten for her.

"Hey, guess who showed up," Kiba walked up to her snickering as he nodded towards the new guest. Sakura's jade eyes glanced to the door, causing her to groan. It was Naruto, and he didn't even have the decency to change out of that horrendous jumpsuit.

She watched him for a bit, and wondered if she could hide from him while her mother exchanged pleasantries with him. But then she thought, why should she have to hide at her own party? Besides, she did kinda invite him, but figured he would get the hint and not come.

But Naruto was really dense, and stupid, so he never got hints. And probably never will. Another groan escaped her when she saw her mother point her out, and he waved with a grin and started to make his way over.

"Dobe coming in hot," Kiba laughed as he walked off. Sakura rolled her eyes and started to look for Sasuke, she suddenly felt like dancing. She hoped he hadn't left.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Happy birthday!" Naruto wished, a large smile on his face. Sakura gave him a dry look and reply.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura muttered, before taking a sip of her punch. Naruto frowned a bit but decided not to get upset by it. She was bound to love his present!

"Cool party, a lot of people came," The blond pointed out, simply amazed at how many people showed up.

"Yeah," was her reply, which was rather dry.

"I met your mom, she's really nice. Is your dad around, it'd be cool if I met him too," Naruto grinned, but Sakura simply gave a light roll of her eyes. Now he knew he was losing her, which meant it was time to give her the present.

"Well um, anyway. Here Sakura-chan, I got this for you," Naruto started, pulling out the necklace. He didn't keep it in the box because he expected to put it on her so he could see how beautiful she looked with it on.

But before he could do that, someone bumped into him. And by the smell of the person by Naruto, it was that stupid Kiba.

Caught off guard, Naruto lost his balance which he tried to catch but failed at. So as a result he bumped into Sakura, causing the cup in her hand to spill all over her dress.

"NARUTO! YOU DUMBASS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY DRESS!" Sakura screamed loudly. Naruto however ignored her for the time being, worried about his present. If he showed her, this would all blow over!

Seeing it on the ground, he bent to pick it up but before his fingers could wrap around it, a foot had covered it…hard. Blinking in shock, Naruto connected the foot to the person he wronged.

"S-sakura-chan…look at what you did," Naruto said quietly in disbelief.

"NO! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! MY DRESS IS A MESS!" Sakura snapped at him. "Now Sasuke definitely won't dance with me! You little bastard demon!"

"I knew it was a bad idea inviting you here! Your just a nuisance who gets in the way of everything!" Sakura roared causing the whole party to stop and people to stare in shock as Sakura kept stomping her foot.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto tried, still not believing what was happening.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! FUCK! What the fuck do I have to do for you to realize I do not like you! You're an annoying, loud mouth, brain dead short little bastard who needs to get a life!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto was visibly shaking, as if he was sobbing. But he stood up, his hair shadowing his eyes. With a shaky and strangled voice, he said,

"If that's how you really feel, then I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone from now on," He whispered, but loud enough to be heard. He turned away to run before he did something he would regret.

But, that wasn't possible as Sakura snatched onto his shoulder, spun him around and decked him in the face. With a grunt, Naruto fell on his ass, his face in pain.

"Sakura!" Her parents shouted, finally coming out of their shock. But their daughter did not care about them at the moment and was going to continue to pummel Naruto till he was a bloody mess.

"That's enough!" Ino growled, standing in front of Naruto, shielding him from Sakura. "Why would you hit Naruto?!"

"This little bastard needs to be taught a lesson! Look what he did to my dress!" Sakura returned before pointing at the blond boy who was starting to get up. "He was lucky it was only a punch! Next time, it'll be much worse!"

Neither she or Ino were able to see the look of pure rage come across Naruto's face, nor the blood red eyes. It was as if the boy was fighting with himself not to completely kill the pink haired girl.

Though it felt like hours to Naruto, it was only a few seconds. He turned away and ran before he would change his mind and he would be convicted for murder.

"Naruto!" Ino called out, wanting to go after him.

"Why are you worried about him? My dress is ruined and now Sasuke-kun definitely won't dance with me!" Sakura huffed, unaware of her parents that were behind her.

"Of course not," Mebuki started, her tone solid and cold. Sakura froze upon hearing it, and the ill intent that was being dumped on her by both her parents.

"Sasuke-san, left just as Naruto had shown up. And even if he didn't…" Mebuki paused allowing her husband to finish for her.

"Party's over! Everyone get out! You don't have to go home, but you got to get the hell out of here! Oh, and take your presents back as well! Sakura won't be needing them," Kizashi said sternly.

"But daddy!"

"Silence! Your room…**now**!" Kizashi snarled. Sakura jumped a bit before running off, removing her foot from the crushed necklace.

Ino saw it and knelt down to pick it up, earning the attention of the parents. Mebuki sighed sadly, as she saw the bad shaped Naruto's present was in. He had shown her earlier, and she was really happy Sakura had someone who cared so much for her.

"He must have spent a lot of money on this," Ino whispered. She grabbed the broken door of the heart and looked at the other piece to see the picture of Team 7. Coincidentally there was a crack on the glass, directly on the side with Naruto.

On the back of the heart were the words inscribed '_To Sakura-chan, the person I cherish the most_.'

'_Oh, Naruto_…' Ino thought sadly before standing and wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I'm going to go find him,"

With that said, she took off towards her fellow blond, hoping he hadn't gone far.

* * *

"GRAH!"

_CRASH!_

"GUH!"

_CRASH!_

"YGRAH!"

_CRASH!_

Naruto huffed as he glared angrily at his trashed apartment, which was of his own doing. Such in a fit of rage, he started to completely destroy everything. The first thing to go was the picture of team 7 he kept on his dresser.

The frame sat broken, along with the glass on the floor, the picture ripped into shreds.

Falling to his knees, Naruto finally allowed tears to stream from his eyes. On his mind was the words and the actions of Sakura, and the fact he nearly let himself kill her…no…how he nearly let Kyuubi kill her.

'**Don't blame this on me whelp! If I wanted to kill the pink bitch I would have killed her and everyone else as well. It was only the bitch you wanted to kill, which meant it was you! You wanted her dead, don't lump me in together with you!**' Kyuubi growled angrily.

Naruto did not reply, like he usually did.

'**I'm done being ignored, NARUTO!**' Kyuubi roared, smashing against the cage. '**You WILL acknowledge me!**"

"I…I don't want too," Naruto whispered aloud. "Y-you only bring me pain…I don't want too,"

'**PAIN!? I have PROTECTED your sorry ass since the day you were BORN!**' Kyuubi snarled, now livid.

Naruto shook his head, "No…the old man and everyone says you are a monster. You only bring pain and death…I-"

'**Naruto**…'

"…?"

'**WAAKKEE UPP!**' Kyuubi screamed, bashing against the cage once again, then again, and again.

Naruto held his head, screaming in pain. '**WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAAAAKKKEEE UUPP!**'

"GRAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open, and made eye contact with a lush green ground. Standing up, Naruto looked around to see he was in a field, though in the middle of the field was a large tree, though it seemed like it was miles away.

Looking up, Naruto saw that the sky was a burnt orange, indicating that the sun was setting. There were a few clouds littering the sky and the wind was blowing rather nicely. Going over himself, Naruto realized that he was just wearing his black undershirt and pants.

Gazing around, he saw nothing worth mentioning or traveling too around. Only the tree; so deciding to see what that was about, he began his trek to the tree.

As he walked and got closer to the tree, Naruto felt a pain in his chest. It was rather dull at first but it started to become more noticeable and hard to deal with as time went on. At first he thought it was because he was nearing the tree, and started walking away from it.

But the pain only increased when he tried. It became so bad that he fell to his knees and it took a good 10 minutes or so for him to get back up and head toward the tree again.

While the pain was bearable now, it still hurt. After what seemed like hours, Naruto was finally in the area of the tree. The tree was pretty big, large even, standing a good 20m. Its trunk was thick and had many branches with fresh green leaves, however there were leaves turning orange as well.

Taking a step back, he was able to see the river or moat that circled around the tree. It had lily pads and some fish swimming in it. However what really caught Naruto's attention was the person chained to the base of the tree.

It was a boy who looked a few years older than him, maybe 16 17. He wore only black pants that were puffy but tightened at the ankles with white bandages wrapped up to his low shins. He had a white sash tied at his waist too and white bandages tied around his forearms. His body was ideal to say the least.

However Naruto noticed two things about this chained teen who appeared to be sleeping. He had similar golden spiky hair though with white highlights, and the same sealing tattoo on his abdomen.

Naruto was coming to the conclusion, that this guy was him! But…how could that be? He was him!

Intrigued, Naruto took a few steps closer, meaning too step over the river. But he was blown back when a wall of water raised suddenly, blocking him.

Naruto grunted as he sat up to see who or what was the cause of this. Imagine his surprise when he saw himself, however with pitch black sclrea and red eyes. Unlike the other version, this version was him exactly.

"What do you think your doing?" The double Naruto demanded, a smirk on his lips. Naruto stood up and glared at the double.

"I'm trying to get to that guy! Why is he chained up?! Who is he?!" Naruto demanded. The double glanced back towards the chained man before looking towards Naruto.

"That, is Asura Naruto. He, is the true form of this body," The double stated, and the way he said it sounded as if he wasn't happy about it.

"I don't understand," Naruto admitted with a frown as he looked past the double towards the chained. "He can't be the true form, I a…"

"Wake up!" The double snapped causing Naruto to jump a bit. "Don't you get it?! You and I, we are IDs meant to shoulder and bear the harsh reality of our world! He is the true and ideal Naruto Uzumaki! He is what we were supposed to be!" the double growled.

"If that is the case! Why is he chained? How come he isn't out in the real world?" Naruto fired back and the Double frowned.

"Because…he was scared and hurt," The double answered as he turned to the Asura Naruto. "When he was young, he found out his truth, the reason why is who he is, and why his world was so dark. He found out on his own, and when he wanted confirmation…he was lied too, by the one he trusted most,"

Turning back towards Naruto, the double scowled. "That's when we were created, two sides of a coin. You were made to be the defense, to be the happy satisfied one, the optimistic. I was made to be the angry killer that was released only when pushed. I am basically a carnation of Kyuubi's power," The double explained.

Naruto stood up but did not move, listening to the double. "Asura Naruto chained himself to the tree of Asura. Over the years of his sleep, his soul and energy have been fusing together with our great ancestor, Asura, the son of the Sage of six paths,"

"Say I believe you, and he is the true Naruto, why are you stopping me?" Naruto demanded with a glare and the double returned it with a growl.

"Because you don't believe! Why are you here?! To come here, and not Kyuubi's cage there must be a purpose! If you don't know that purpose there is no point in even trying to awake Naruto!"

Naruto frowned before he sighed and looked down. "I..I'm so angry,"

The double raised a brow as Naruto clenched his fist. "I try, and I try and I try some more…but…" that's when tears started to fall. "I cant take it anymore! I have tried so hard to get people to see me as Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond pointed at himself as he glared openly at the double.

"That's who I am! I am Naruto Uzumaki! I am not a germ! I am a person! I have feelings too! But…" Naruto let his head fall again. "It means nothing,"

Thoughts on his mistreatment in the academy, by his sensei's and even his teammates. Why is it, the people he cared for most, wanted him gone? "I can see the fake smiles, I can see the underlying malice. I can _feel _it,"

It was silent before the double walked towards Naruto who had now fallen to his knees, broken. "Do you give up?"

Naruto's tired eyes looked up towards the double and gave a small nod. "Do you admit to there being no way to change the minds of others the way you are now?" another nod. "Do you wish…to be happy?"

"I wish to be happy," Naruto stated. The double helped Naruto up and led him to the chained Naruto.

"Together then," the double stated as he grabbed onto the chain and Naruto grabbed onto the chain.

"Pull!"

* * *

Sasuke leaned against one of the trees of his team training ground, waiting for his training to begin. His eye peeked open ever so slightly when he saw Sakura roll up with a seemingly happy smile.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She greeted cheerfully. Sasuke did not return the greeting, but she continued anyway. "I never got to thank you for coming to my party," she said with a smile and the boy gave a light shrug of shoulders.

"You're welcome," was his short reply and was his only words to her.

They waited a good 10 minutes, waiting for either their blond teammate or their sensei. However, much to their surprise, Kakashi was the one to appear first.

"Yo," he saluted softly, expecting to hear a shout from either Naruto or Sakura about his tardiness. But he only received a glare from Sakura, but Naruto was missing which was odd. "Um, anyone know where Naruto is?"

A shake of the head from Sasuke was the answer, while a grumble was from Sakura.

"Who cares? If he wants to miss out on training he clearly needs, that his fault. Lets just get started," The girl said, a bit irritated. Kakashi hummed as he scratched the back of his head.

A part of him wanted to go check on the blond and see what was the hold up. But another part felt as if Sakura was right, so he went with that part.

He also went with that choice the next day since Naruto didn't show up again.

On the third day, Sasuke was on his way to the training ground and was about to cross the bridge when his vision caught sight of someone looking over the rail. The boy looked somewhat older than him, and was about the same height if not a bit taller.

Sasuke knew it was Naruto immediately however when he took note of the golden spiky hair and the orange short sleeved shirt. His outfit choice seemed to improve vastly since everything else wasn't so loud. He wore puffy black pants that tightened at the ankles which were wrapped clasped with black shin guards. White bandages were wrapped around his forearms though.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called with furrowed brows. The blond glanced up from his gazing at the water and met eyes with the Uchiha and the boy froze on the spot. Though the eyes were still the same sapphire blue, they did not radiate the same warm welcoming feeling.

These eyes were hard, ice and dark. And the uninterested look on his face did not help at all either, only making it worse. But as Sasuke dared to gaze deeper into Naruto's eyes, all he found was anger. The anger was so pure and dark; and it felt like he was staring into the eyes of a predator waiting to pounce for the kill. It forced Sasuke to look away.

Unknowingly, Sasuke didn't hear Naruto give a light snort before he turned away to return to his water gazing.

"Sasuke-kun!" the boy blinked at hearing the cheerful tone of his female teammate. But he was so caught up in trying to figure out what he just saw that he didn't even acknowledge her with a glance.

Sakura had a slightly worried and confused look on her face as she saw the light frightened look on her crush's face, which he didn't even know he was sporting. She called out to him again but still no reply.

Looking around, hoping to find the source of Sasuke's discomfort she noticed the additional person and too realized that it was Naruto, but it took her a second to figure it out.

"Naru-"

"Sakura don't!" Sasuke called out in warning but it was too late as Sakura had earned Naruto's attention, thus causing the blond to gaze at her. Sakura's reaction was almost instantaneous, and Sasuke knew why.

The reason he was a bit shook was the small yet lethal dose of KI that Naruto shot at him. But the Uchiha knew that the small dose Naruto gave him, would be a large one to someone like Sakura.

Her skin paled, her eyes shrunk from fear and she witnessed her death nine times over, each one more gruesome than the last.

Sasuke was actually surprised that Sakura did not heave her breakfast when she fell to her knees. Naruto turned away again and it was silent between the team for a long while till Kakashi showed up.

Sakura stayed as far away as she could from Naruto while Sasuke kept throwing cautionary glances at the blond who ignored both of them.

"Your late, Kakashi," Naruto spoke in a quiet smooth yet rumbling voice. And even though his voice was quiet, it spoke volumes to the two genin and the new arrival. Naruto was not happy with the jounin's tardiness.

"Naruto, so glad for you to finally show up," Kakashi stated, ignoring Naruto's statement. The blond spared him a glance and Kakashi tensed a bit. Whatever else he was going to say dropped down in his throat, the jounin finally felt the tension in the air and the fear his other two genin were radiating.

"Sakura, Sasuke, why don't you two head towards the field and warm up, I need to have a few words with Naruto," Kakashi eye smiled at the two, hoping to ease away the fear. It didn't work as the two genin carefully passed Naruto, which was surprising to Kakashi.

Once he was sure the two were gone, Kakashi leaned back against the railing and spoke to his student, "Mind telling me what's going on? You've been absent for two days and when you do show up, I find both of them like that,"

"I was absent because I needed to evaluate myself," Naruto answered with a shrug. "I didn't report in because I didn't feel it mattered,"

Kakashi did not reply, but he did raise a curious brow. "As for those two, I did nothing," the blond shrugged. But the jounin did not believe him.

"Sakura's parents informed me of what happened at the party," Kakashi brought up, hoping for some kind of reaction but nothing slipped.

"You have nothing to worry about Kakashi," Naruto started as he leaned up and turned to face the jounin. "As long as Haruno does not get in my way, her blood won't spill," with that said Naruto began walking towards the field.

"Naruto," Kakashi called out sternly, making the teen stop. "The seal…its not broken…is it?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments as the wind blew ominously.

"No…I just woke up is all,"

* * *

**Boom!**

**Finished the first chapter of the Re-write of So cold! Which however is now being re-dubbed, Wake.**

**This re-written version will be much better than the original. If you guys want to know how the original was, which I don't actually recommend, then you can check out my old Profile '****Saito Namikaze****', the full completed original is there, and I must admit it's quite shitty. But it was my very first story so, I'm still proud of it.**

**Anyway, the re-write will be more bearable, and is not a Naru/Saku, much to my annoyance. Naruto's new attitude wouldn't fit like it did last time. I don't even think the pairing will be Naru/Ino. Probably Naru/OC or Tayuya, maybe a gender bend, who knows at this point, I don't.**

**So, that is it for now, more chapters to come. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Team 7 stood standing in front of Kakashi who was trying his best to discreetly study Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura tried their best to block out Naruto, but his intimidating aura was quite hard to block. Naruto just stood there silent.

"Okay team, today you will be put against each other. I want to see how each of you fair against each other, then you will team up against me. That means don't injure each other too bad, because that injury will affect the teamwork later," Kakashi explained the three students gave variations of nods.

"Since you two seem so close today, Sasuke and Sakura will be the first two," Kakashi informed causing the two to glance at each other. Naruto simply turned and walked away while they got ready to fight.

Kakashi allowed them to start and Sakura charged at Sasuke, preparing her attack. The Uchiha predicted her moves easily, and knocked her out almost instantly. "Pathetic," the Uchiha grumbled as he let her fall to the floor.

But he gave a grunt when suddenly a punch met with the right side of his face, sending him stumbling a bit. Sasuke reacted with a spinning heel kick, which scored its target, kicking Sakura in the face, causing her to fall unconscious.

Setting the girl to the side, Kakashi then called Naruto forward who silently got into place facing Sasuke who decided to take this spar seriously, still spooked.

Kakashi tensed his body to make sure he was ready to intervene when time. Naruto wasn't giving off any Kyuubi chakra, but that didn't mean the malicious intent wasn't there. With a wave of his hand he allowed them to begin and Sasuke made the first move.

Sasuke took off towards Naruto readying a punch, hoping to overcome Naruto with his speed. But his fist was caught by the blond which Sasuke anticipated, so he swung his leg to kick the boys head but Naruto moved it out of the way with ease, letting him go.

But just because he let go, didn't mean he was letting Sasuke pass. The blond dug his fist into Sasuke's gut, sending him flying back. Letting him fall, Sasuke had only a second left to get up and dodge. Naruto was right above him with his leg raised for an axe kick.

Sasuke quickly replaced himself with a log which turned into complete splinters. The blond spun around and jumped back to avoid the Shuriken thrown at his feet; but once he landed he sped towards Sasuke, grabbing two of the shuriken.

He threw the first, holding back the second. Sasuke saw it coming and moved his head, however he winced upon feeling a cut on his cheek. He felt his cheek, drawing his eyes away from Naruto for a quick second which was a mistake.

"UGH!" the Uchiha grunted as Naruto had kneed his back then planted his foot on the boys back.

"Concede," the blond uttered. And it only took a single word and a push of his foot that caused Sasuke to give a painful growl to concede. Removing his foot, Naruto walked off ignoring the glare the Uchiha gave him before he fell unconscious.

"We're not done Naruto," Kakashi called as he still looked at the unconscious Sakura and Sasuke. It would take a bit of time before they would be able to function correctly and get over the pain.

Naruto turned around and gazed at Kakashi, his face expressionless. "I refuse," the blond stated and this surprised Kakashi. "I'm not going to let you test me so you can see if your theory is right. I'm not some guinea pig that you can make tests on and report the results to the Hokage. The only reason I'm speaking about this now is to tell you I know this game, and I refuse to participate if I can help it,"

"Naruto this is a direct order from your commanding officer!" Kakashi enforced. But Naruto gazed at him before sighing, rolling his neck a bit.

"I really hate it when people bark out orders to me like they run me," Naruto grumbled to himself, but Kakashi clearly heard it. "Fine, you want to be the first asshole who gets the shit beat out of him, that's your prerogative," Tightening his headband, he suddenly disappeared from Kakashi's view.

The Jounin made of the mistake of blinking and now it left him trying to use his senses to find his student. His ears twitching, Kakashi whipped out a kunai and deflected the Shuriken, though he was not prepared for the fist to the face that came a millisecond after.

Kakashi didn't grunt, but that didn't mean the pain was a bitch. It felt as if his jaw was dislocated. Skidding to a halt, Kakashi barely had time to prepare himself for the round kick from his left. But he definitely wasn't ready for the heel kick to his chin, sending him up.

Suddenly, clones of Naruto appeared everywhere and most were thrown at the Jounin landing a hit. Kakashi was basically airbone getting beat up. He was in major pain though when the clones grabbed each other by the ankles and lifted up the ladder for the last clone to grab Kakashi by the ankles.

Swinging down the ladder, caused Kakashi to slam into the ground. Expelling, only the real Naruto was left who stood there with crossed arms. He was about to leave when he heard Kakashi's labored breathing.

Glancing behind him, he saw the jounin stand and remove his headband away from his Sharingan eye. Seeing the eye caused a deep part of Naruto to get a bit more angry.

"So you want to continue? Fine by me, I need a good workout," the blonde stated before he began walking towards Kakashi then jogging before breaking out into a sprint.

Kakashi's Sharingan started to spin rapidly, as he was now predicting Naruto's next move. But it was useless, because Naruto's speed clearly was more than a match for his Sharingan.

The blond was half way away from Kakashi, then suddenly he was right in front of him, punching him in the face. The man shouted in pain and was supposed to go flying, but Naruto was quick and grabbed the jounin by his ankle, pulling him back.

Stepping to the side slightly, Naruto gave down elbow to Kakashi's sternum before lifting his knee. Kneeing him in the back, Naruto then made the man stand up before hopping and kicking him in the face.

Cocking back his fist, Naruto charged chakra into it before throwing it forward. Naruto didn't make even close contact with Kakashi, but the man was repelled into the forest by a blast of gravity, crashing into trees and his body skidding into the ground.

Shaking his hand, Naruto gave it a look as he squeezed it. His abilities with his Gravity release were starting to manifest, it wasn't much but it was enough. He tightened his fist upon thinking that there is a chance Indra's incarnation is already recovering the abilities from the ancient Uchiha.

With a sigh, Naruto looked towards his two teammates who were unconscious then the path he sent Kakashi. With a snort, Naruto walked away to continue with his own training.

Though he pondered on what he should do about his next move concerning this genin team.

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he had the muscle relaxer sooth his aching back. A band-aid was on his cheek as well from the cut Naruto gave him.

When he came too, it was as if Sakura was trying to rape him which he found highly creepy. He won't go into details of what she was doing to him, but he nearly smacked the shit out of her because of it.

He was further annoyed when he woke up and it was nearing evening. He looked around for Naruto, no sign which wasn't surprising and a relief. He also searched for Kakashi, only to find out the man was highly injured and unconscious.

So after having medics take care of him, Sasuke returned to his compound. Now here he was soothing his aching back and pondering on his intimidating teammate.

His current thought was….how the hell could that loud obnoxious non-threatening blond, turn into this cold silent scary bastard that was able to best him, and if his suspicions were correct, Kakashi too?

It made no sense to him! It was actually pissing him off! The battle was so fast, he didn't even get to activate his Sharingan! Sasuke gave a growl before he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Getting flustered and irritated would not help him, not when trying to dissect the mysterious variable that is Naruto Uzumaki. So, he set his mind on the blond, trying to think.

One day, the blond was his usual self. Doesn't show up for two days, comes back, is a complete ass kicking jackass. Something must of have happened for him to be like how he is, and whatever it is made him miss two days of training.

But what?

Sasuke focused on it more, trying to pull up memories he deemed useless and put into the trash. That's when a light bulb turned on in his head.

"Fucking Sakura,"

* * *

Sakura brushed her hair for the hundredth time this night, smiling softly into the mirror as she took in her beauty. It was only a matter of time before Sasuke would come to her and profess his love and then marry her. After all, after that treat she gave him while he was unconscious, he would clearly realize she was skilled, and skilled only for him.

While some might see it as molestation, she saw it as taking an opportunity, plus she knew he wanted this good tight virgin pussy! At that thought, a large smile came across her face, ooh she couldn't wait!

Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother knocked and peeked her head in. Sakura could see the frown on her mothers face from the mirror, which had been rather constant lately, same with her father.

It's been like that since she put Naruto in his place. Why they were so upset with her was clearly beyond her. They wanted her to apologize, and she said she did, which was clearly a lie. And it was obvious that neither parent believed her, but so what?

Why should she apologize for putting that idiot in his place? Sure he seemed a little scary and grouchy today, but she's sure in the next couple of days he will bounce back to that annoying brat he was. Always hounding and bothering her, man, how she wished he would just stay how he was so she wouldn't have to deal with that.

"You have someone who wants to see you," Mebuki stated and Sakura looked a bit confused. Who'd want to see her this late at night? "I'm letting him since your father and I both know that nothing will go down in here,"

This caused Sakura to be even more confused, it was a boy that's for sure. But who could it be? Mebuki opened the door wider to allow the guest to come in, and when they did, Sakura blushed crimson red to see it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a large smile. Mebuki rolled her eyes before closing the door behind her. Sasuke glanced around the room which was different how he pictured.

He pictured a pink room, walls, carpet, bed, painted dressers. Then it was littered with pictures of him, and a shrine dedicated to him and solely him. Thank Kami it wasn't the case. The room was actually pretty normal. While the carpet was pink as well as her pillow, everything else was completely normal.

Though he did catch sight of the picture of him on the side of her mirror. Sasuke walked around, then stopped when he saw the framed picture of their team on her dresser by the bed. Picking it up, he gazed at it. He had the same one on his nightstand, though he rarely looked at it.

His onyx eyed gaze focused on himself with a impassive expression, then Sakura who was in the middle with a happy smile, Kakashi who had an eye smile then Naruto who was irate, glaring at him.

"Sakura, I came here for answers," Sasuke started as he set the frame down the looked at her. She raised a curious brow, thinking it was about what she did to him. If he wanted to know, she would happily show him, and a bit more as well.

Seeing the look, Sasuke clicked his tongue in slight disgust. "Keep your clothes on, I didn't come here for intimacy girl," the boy told her harshly. "By the way, next time I catch you touching me while I'm unconscious, I'm going to cut off the appendage, kapeesh?"

Sakura nodded fully and quickly, knowing Sasuke would go with that threat. But that turned her on even more.

"Anyway, I came here to ask what you did to Naruto?" Sasuke stated with a hard look.

"What?" Sakura asked, perplexed by the question. Sasuke didn't repeat himself, only raising a brow. "I didn't do much to that baka! I don't know why he was acting like an ass today,"

"Your lying," The Uchiha declared, this caused Sakura to blink a bit. "I was down stairs, and your father told me you had a huge part to play in this transformation of Naruto I told him about, what did you do?"

Sakura was silent gazing at him before sighing. "During my birthday party, Naruto came up to me to wish me a happy birthday. He tried making small talk, but it was stupid so I ignored him," the girl started and Sasuke listened closely.

"Then the brat bumped into me and caused me to spill punch all over my white dress that my parents spent lots of money on! And then I figured out you wouldn't dance with me if I looked like a mess," Sakura went on. Sasuke maintained his gaze, thinking he wouldn't dance with her in general.

"So, I put him in his place," Sakura shrugged. "I yelled it at him and told him how much of a brat and a nuisance he was. Always getting in the way of our relationship and acting out like a idiot," Sakura continued with a annoyed look.

She was too busy rambling insults about Naruto, she did not notice the look of anger on Sasuke's face. "It's because he has no home training. I bet if he had any parents, or anybody to actually care, he would know better than crash someone's party,"

"He's just ugh! I swear, all he causes is-" she was cut off when Sasuke backhanded her, causing her to fall to the floor. Luckily he didn't hit her hard enough for her to hit her head on the mirror dresser.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, holding her face. She was now afraid, as the Sharigan activated glare the boy was giving her was frightening.

"You are so pathetic!" The boy snarled, making her flinch, "You don't know the pain of being alone, of everyone not understanding the shit you are put through!"

"But Sasuke-kun, you don't like Naruto either!" Sakura pointed out but backed down when his glare intensified.

"That is not the point! I may act like I don't like Naruto, but he is the closest person I have to a friend! He is the only one in the village who understand my pain! You or any other weak bitch in this village can take away the pain I feel," Sasuke growled taking a step forward.

"You are such a bitch as well! Do you realize that Naruto has no home training because his parents are dead?!" Sakura blinked at that, "They did not abandon him, they died! You don't know how much I want to kill you right now, but out of respect for your parents…I won't," Sasuke took a step back but his glare was still in place.

As he started to walk out he turned to her, "Naruto isn't the nuisance girl, you are. He is the one who puts in the work, he wants to be a ninja. You, you are nothing but a loud obnoxious unattractive naïve bitch who needs to either give up or die, either way…you're a waste of sperm,"

Tears began to leave Sakura's eyes as Sasuke left, closing the door behind him.

For the rest of the night, Sakura held herself as she cried.

* * *

Naruto looked up from his scroll, hearing his door being knocked on. Glancing at the clock, he realized it had gotten late and wondered who would be knocking on his door. It was either Anbu or the Hokage himself.

Not fearful, Naruto stood up, not bothering put on his shirt. Opening the door he was surprised to see it was Ino who immediately started blushing upon seeing the shirtless Naruto. The blond boy raised a brow at her, his face still blank however.

"Ino…What do you want?" He bluntly asked. He had no desire for politeness anymore, not with Konoha folk. Respect is earned, and no one had his respect. Until proven otherwise, he treated them with the level of respect he had for them.

Ino was a bit put off by Naruto's tone and question. She stopped focused on his sculpted body and more on his face, or specifically his eyes. They were emotionless…no, they were uncaring, uninterested.

"Um, I wanted to return something to you…can I come in?" Ino asked quietly. Naruto stared at her before turning around and letting her in. Once she was in and looking around his apartment, he closed the door.

"You have a nice apartment, I'm sure your neighbors enjoy the quiet it seems to hold," Ino said and Naruto gave a shrug, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"I'm sure they would, if I had any neighbors," Naruto muttered causing her to look confused so he explained. "When I was younger, the Hokage moved me into this apartment. There were people who lived in this complex," the blond informed.

"What happened?" Naruto gave a shrug as a response.

"They figured with a kid moving in it brought down the property value, so they all left. And no one has come to rent a room since, so this whole complex is mine. I don't have to pay a dime since the Hokage pays for the utilities and such," Naruto said with a very small smirk.

"Oh, well I had some trouble finding it. No one wanted to give me directions," Ino grumbled and Naruto didn't reply, just staring at her. Feeling a bit uneasy now, she dug in her pocket and pulled out what she wanted to give him.

The blond raised a brow as he saw a golden heart locket…his golden heart locket. Stepping forward he took it from her and examined it as she spoke, "I would have given it to you earlier but it was banged up so I had it fixed," Ino smiled.

Naruto remained silent as he opened the locket to see the picture of their team. He gazed at it with a blank expression before closing it and handing it back to her. "You keep it, I have no need for such trivial items," the blond refused.

"But, Naruto, isn't this Sakura's? I'm sure you can still…"

"Ino," Naruto called cutting her off. "You were there when Haruno snapped at me, you were also there when she banged up my gift. She doesn't want it, and I sure as hell don't want her to have it," Naruto stated firmly.

"What are you saying?" Ino asked and Naruto closed her hand around it.

"I'm saying, it is now yours to do whatever you deem fit. Its no longer in my possession. Enjoy Ino," Naruto told her before he started to walk off. "I'm sure you can let yourself out,"

Ino gave a meek nod as her hand tightened around the locket. Before Naruto disappeared, she spoke up, earning his attention. "I'm sorry Naruto!"

"Pardon?" He asked, turning to her with a slightly confused look. Ino turned around and faced him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the grief I gave you during the academy. I was a bully, especially to you. I realize that you are strong to endure all that abuse from the academy with a smile on your face," Ino frowned. "So…I'm sorry,"

Naruto had turned around fully and gazed at her, his expression still blank. "I….I hope we can actually be friends," the girl said a bit shyly. Naruto closed his eyes before he opened them.

"I'll consider it, Ino-san. For now I am tired and would like to rest," Naruto stated and the girl nodded. Naruto walked her out and closed the door before releasing a sigh. That was a surprise. He gave a short chuckle to himself, maybe he would have fully accepted her friendship, she had been days earlier.

But there was no point now. Turning around, he returned to his packing.

* * *

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe as he gazed at the set team in front of him. Said team was that of Kakashi's genin. He gazed at each genin to see their differing of actions.

Sasuke looked calm, yet somewhat tense; Sakura was glum and tense; Naruto was calm and blank; and Kakashi was watchful and tense. And the tension all seemed to be circulating around Naruto.

The team had just returned from their third C-rank mission within a month, and Hiruzen was prideful of their success. However while the success of the missions was good, the success of these genin being an actual team was not.

"Nice work team, you are dismissed," Giving nods, three of them started walking but one stayed behind. The other three noticed but said nothing, still walking. Hiruzen raised brow, "Something I can help you with?"

Naruto maintained the gaze before he reached for his headband and untied it. Setting it on the table, He spoke. "I wish to resign from the Shinobi core,"

The pipe literally fell from Hiruzen's lips as his mouth was wide from shock. Blinking rapidly, Hiruzen regained his voice and used it, confusion clearly being the tone.

"Naruto? What is the meaning of this? Why are you resigning? You just started!" Hiruzen stated. Naruto closed his eyes as he gave his answer.

"It is my choice, my reasons are of no concern to anyone besides myself," He told the old man in quite a cold tone. Opening his eyes he continued, "But if you must know, I grow tired of this…game,"

"What?" Hiruzen asked, still confused. Naruto sighed as he looked towards the window.

"This game that dictates my life. I have finally awoken Sarutobi, and I realize what a waste it is too fight for those who are ignorant to the truth, who are steady blinded by their own hatred," Naruto stated.

"Naruto what are you talking about?!" Hiruzen demanded earning Naruto's glare.

"I am done fighting for something that won't come without more grief than what it is. Hokage? What a stupid dream…no, let me rephrase that…" Naruto paused before he corrected himself, "What a stupid dream for me. I'm done fighting against ignorance Sarutobi, so I resign,"

"But what about your team? Will you really just leave them high and dry like this Naruto?" Hiruzen sought an answer and Naruto wasn't giving him a straight answer.

"Team? What you just saw, was not a team. Kiba's squad, even Ino's squad…those are teams. Squad 7 is not a team, just a band of kids who have varying goals and clash," Naruto snorted.

"Sasuke wishes to gain power to kill his brother, forsaking everyone else, even his own beliefs," Naruto started. "Sakura is a pathetic academically smart fan girl who is a liability, on and off the battle field," Naruto stated.

"And you? What is your role?" Hiruzen wondered and Naruto gave a shrug.

"I'm just a young man who has finally woken and trying to recover what was lost," Naruto answered and Hiruzen gritted his teeth.

"What will it take for you to reconsider? You are an important asset to Konoha Naruto, you are a Shinobi of Konoha!" Hiruzen told him and Naruto did not reply for a few minutes.

"I'm not important, Kyuubi is important," Naruto said and Hiruzen winced a bit. "I am it's vessel, so it's a deal package. But how can it be of use to Konoha, when it's vessel does not have the proper training?" Naruto asked before he turned around and started walking towards the door.

"I can give it too you!" Hiruzen shouted, but Naruto continued walking. "Naruto! Do not do this! If you choose the civilian life, you are still Konoha property due to being a Jinchuriki, you still won't have the freedom you desire!"

Naruto rested his hand on the handle, causing Hiruzen to be tense. The blond considered walking out and continuing on with his set plans. But…how could he do so if he had Shinobi after him?

The whole reason he decided to resign was so he didn't have Hunter nin and shit tracking him and making sure he was brought back to Konoha? Despite the increase of his powers upon awakening, it still wasn't enough.

"You will go through with it?" Naruto demanded and Hiruzen nodded, also confirming with his voice. The blond released a quiet sigh before he removed his hand on the handle. "Fine, I will accept this training. However," Naruto started as he turned around.

"I refuse to return to Squad 7. If I am to remain Shinobi of Konoha, I request to be placed on a new team with a competent sensei," Naruto requested with an even tone. Hiruzen nodded.

"One week, give me one week and it will be done," Naruto said nothing, and simply walked out. And he as he left, the tension in the air fell. Releasing a sigh, Hiruzen placed a hand on his head as he gazed at the headband.

How could one boy, make him feel so uneasy? That feeling, it wasn't present weeks prior. That must have been was Kakashi was talking about, concerning the boy. While he was calm and not very threatening, there was an underlying danger whenever the boy was present.

This must be what made Sasuke and Sakura so nervous. But what caused for Naruto to be like this? It was like he was a whole different person, another being in general. While he was genin, the power he held made even him, the Hokage be wary.

Something will have to be done about this. If the report Kakashi gave was anywhere accurate then Naruto was someone to watch for. But for now, he must try and sway the boy to remain a Shinobi of Konoha.

Pressing his assistant button, his secretary came in with a bow. "Yui, please summon Danzo. Tell him it is urgent and relates to Project Red," Yui nodded before she left to do so.

Spinning himself around, Hiruzen sighed as he stood and walked towards the window, gazing at Naruto who walked out of the tower.

"You are too valuable to be let free, Naruto. I just hope you don't cause much of a fight,"

* * *

**This ends this chapter of Wake. We saw the skill of Naruto and the set plan he had not to mention the foreshadowing of Hiruzen's plans for Naruto.**

**I will also tell you, Naruto will have a few abilities that belong to his Spiritual self, Asura. Gravity release being one of them, Naruto will have quite a few interesting tricks that will make him powerful later on.**

**He also has his own plans for Konoha, so for the moment he is getting as much as he can from them before breaking free. **

**Now, for the pairing, which people are asking about. It will be a Harem. **

**Tayuya will be part of it, with three more girls. Two from different franchises and an OC. They will best suit Naruto's emotional change. And the underlying danger that resides with Naruto's presence will make an appearance later in the story.**

**Because behind every impassive wall, there is some emotion. And that emotion will manifest.**

**Anyway, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Several Naruto clones sat in a grassy field reading scrolls while the original was training with a horde of clones, working on his Taijutsu.

One of the clones was currently working on a seal to improve Naruto's mass distribution. The whole point of the seal was to maintain balance of Naruto's mass in his point of few, but when he fought, he would be considered a heavy hitter because of the force of his mass. The seal was being quite difficult, but he was sure it could be done.

A group of three clones sat in a circle coming up with ides for original jutsu. With Naruto's affinity being wind, water and earth, he had the ability to have a large library of his own jutsu. Two clones were working on the element jutsu while the third clone was dissecting each element to be able to create the jutsu.

Two clones not to far away actually had their heads in books, studying history that he was never accustomed to due to his neglect in the academy. Naruto didn't want to learn just about the last fifty years of the Shinobi era, he wanted to learn further than that.

He would have to search for a library however to be able to accomplish this. Like every major village, it was expected that the information supplied was biased. That wasn't really a good thing when trying to learn about each side.

Other clones were plotting down on large sheet that mapped out the entire elemental nations. They noticed though, that the nations were shortened a bit, as if there was more to it. It would be some time later that day when they figured out that there was more land, a whole West, South and North side than just the elemental nations, which resided in eastern lands.

This is what Naruto has been doing for the last three days straight as he waited for Sarutobi to fulfill his side of the deal. However, he trusted nobody, only himself and Kurama. One of his senses went off due to smelling something fishy when concerning the Hokage.

Naruto knew he was up to something…and he was ready. For whatever it was, he was ready. He would not be caught by surprise when Sarutobi sprung his trap and he had no way out. No, he was ready to fight if need be.

Besides, he himself had his own plans. He does not plan to stay in Konoha for the rest of his life, he refused. He will travel the world and learn new things until it was time to claim his place on top against his spirit brother, Indra.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, blowing away the surrounding clones with his gravity release. However, it was not as strong as he wanted it to be. While the clones did disperse, he still saw it as weak. It could be better, stronger.

Flexing his hand he grunted, sitting down with his legs crossed. Closing his eyes, he waited a few moments before opening them again.

When he did he was sitting in front of a patient Kyuubi. While the gate was still closed, it was comfortable for the fox than it was before. Besides he was not going to hound his container. Releasing him from this prison was on top of the agenda, he had no worries.

"**You seem, frustrated….problem?**" Kurama inquired and Naruto gave a nod as he glared at his hand.

"This lack of power is becoming tedious. Before I sealed myself, my power was adequate. Now, it's dim…why?" Naruto wondered and the Kyuubi gazed at him for a long while. Naruto waited as the fox pondered on his answer.

"**You are still waking. It is understandable, being asleep for over two years, you would be still tired. Your mind is awake, but your abilities are trying to wake up as well,**" Kyuubi informed and Naruto scowled.

"Isn't there some kind of way I can jump start it or something? I feel powerless," Naruto muttered and the fox shook his head.

"**No…but,**" the fox paused as he gazed at Naruto, or most likely through him. The blond looked away from his hand towards the quiet fox.

"Something on your mind?" The teen asked and the Kyuubi gave a light nod.

"**Yes. I find it interesting that despite being Naruto Uzumaki…you are gaining flashes and the abilities of Asura,**" The Kyuubi stated and Naruto remained silent. "**I wonder if this means given a certain amount of time, you will become**…"

"No," Naruto interrupted shaking his head. "Though I appreciate the contents that is Asura, I am not him. I am Naruto Uzumaki and will always remain, Naruto Uzumaki," He stated with a serious confident tone. Kyuubi gave a smirk as he nodded.

"**Then it is time for you to grow. It won't be long before the incarnation of Indra starts to wake as well. And when they do the true battle will start to begin,**" Kyuubi stated and Naruto nodded.

"What must I do to increase my power?" Naruto wondered, causing Kurama to grin.

If Naruto didn't know any better, he would say that Kurama had a plan.

* * *

"Welcome to Sharp point!" the clerk greeted Naruto as he walked into the weapon shop. He was actually a clone, while the original continued to work on his physical prowess.

Walking down the isles of the shop, Naruto debated on what weapons he should get. He wanted to be proficient in different things, weapon arts were one of them. With a sigh, he scratched the back of his head.

"Confused?" the blond glanced behind him to see a girl around his age smiling at him with a amused look in her eyes. The noticeable thing about her was her twin buns and brown eyes.

"I guess so," Naruto stated as he looked back towards the wall of weapons. "I'm trying to figure out where I want to start. For the last week or so I have been working on my shurikenjutsu and it's about perfect,"

"Your trying to expand then?" He gave a nod. "Oh I see, what do you want to learn?"

"About everything," Naruto answered causing her eyes to widen. "I've always thought a Shinobi should be well rounded when thrown in a situation that doesn't fit them. I have the ability to learn almost anything I want, if given time and the proper guidance," Naruto told her.

"So your trying to be a weapon master?" her answer was a nod. "That's…amazing," she breathed and Naruto turned to her with a raised brow. Smiling she explained, "Not many people have a goal to be a weapon master. They just pick up some shuriken, maybe a sword and move on,"

"Yeah, I want to learn more than that. If I can beat my opponent by catching them off guard with lets say a Bo staff, I'm all for it," the blond shrugged. The girl grinned more before introducing herself.

"I'm TenTen Hirugashi, my uncle owns the shop," she said, holding out her hand. Naruto nodded, shaking it firmly yet softly.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he returned.

"Pleasure," TenTen grinned causing Naruto to give a small smile. "My team is off duty for the next month or so…maybe if your interested I can help you out?" she offered and Naruto looked a bit surprised.

"I don't want to be a bother," he shook his head but TenTen waved him off, grin still in place.

"No bother at all! I'm really happy to find a person who has decided to be interested in weapons. It means I can finally have a rival," TenTen informed and Naruto smirked before he chuckled.

"Yes, it's always good to have a friendly rivalry. Well TenTen, if you insist, I'm in your care. Keep in mind though, I'm a fast learner," he smirked. TenTen nodded with her own smirk before she started to explain the different weapons to him and how they worked.

* * *

"It has been done, Hiruzen,"

The Hokage nodded as he gazed at his old companion, Danzo. "Good, I hope this plan of yours works Danzo. I can feel the grip if have on Naruto's leash slipping, if not already out of my hands,"

"Well then we just need to snatch at it before the boy becomes a loose cannon," Danzo stated as he sat down and placed three folders on the table. "Each of those documents contain his set teammates and sensei,"

"Each of them competent?" Hiruzen asked as he grabbed the first file and opened it. Danzo gave a nod in response while he read the file inside.

"I must recommend though Hiruzen, it would be smart to allow the boy to…travel for a little bit. Give him the false sense of the freedom he thinks he has acquired," Danzo told him.

Hiruzen did not reply but he did give the man a glance, looking back towards the file. "The Chunin exams are in four months, I take it you have accounted for that as well?"

A sly smirk came upon the mans face, "Why of course Hiruzen, after all we are going about it my way now aren't we?" Hiruzen remained silent as he gave a glare to the man.

Setting down the file, he picked up the next one and shook his head slowly. Danzo guessed he was looking at a particular file and spoke up, "That one has…been rather tame as of late. The process was a success,"

"It better. I don't need this one becoming a spitting image of _him_, Danzo. I'm surprised she is still alive, her mentality must be approvable then?" Hiruzen figured which Danzo gave a nod too.

Setting the file down, Hiruzen moved onto the next.

"Alright, I approve. Have them meet in the designated area, I will have Naruto do the same," Hiruzen ordered as he placed the files in his drawer. Danzo nodded as he stood and began to leave.

"Oh and Danzo," Hiruzen called, causing the man to stop. "I thank you for your cooperation," the Hokage nodded thankfully. Danzo gave a small smile in return.

"Anything for Konoha, Hiruzen,"

* * *

The original Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha to head to this destination the Hokage wanted him to go. The blond was impressed how fast his request had been handled, but that didn't mean he would let his guard down.

If anything, it made him even more alert. Why would Hiruzen be so hasty in completing the given task? While Naruto didn't want to over think it, he was not buying what Hiruzen was selling.

Naruto slightly raised his brow as he saw Ino and Sakura walking towards him. His intention was to ignore them, but he couldn't as Ino had called him. While he could have ignored her as if he didn't hear her, he decided not to be rude to the girl who was working on being his friend.

"Ino-san, Haruno," Naruto greeted, his blank expression still in place. Ino smiled at him and was going to speak before she noticed exactly what situation she had just put herself in.

Looking over to Sakura, she could see the girl was gazing hard at Naruto while the blond looked completely uninterested.

"So um, whats up Naruto? Where ya headed?" she asked her smile in place, though it was a bit nervous. Naruto focused on her, giving a light shrug.

"I'm going to meet my new team," he told her and Sakura's eyes widened while Ino looked a bit surprised as well.

"New team?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded though both of their attention went to Sakura who spoke out.

"New team?! Naruto what are you talking about? You are already part of a team! Team 7 remember? With me, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura reminded the blond gave a her a chilling glare before he replied to her.

"I resigned from that squad after the last mission. I have goals to fulfill, playing ninja with Kakashi was not working for me. And the fact I had to deal with an arrogant boy and a useless child, did not sway me to stay any longer," Naruto shot with a cool tone.

Sakura looked a bit hurt before she calmed herself and spoke. "Look Naruto, if its about what happened at the party I'm so-"

"I'll see you later Ino," Naruto cut her off as he began walking away. Sakura and Ino both blinked a bit put off by Naruto's dismissal.

"Naruto! Let me finish!"

"I rather not, I don't like listening to bullshit if I can help it," Naruto replied, his back still turned to them while he kept walking.

Sakura was appalled by Naruto's behavior and was going to go chase after him but couldn't due to being yanked back. Turning her head to the one who halted her she glared at Ino.

"Ino! What the hell are you doing? I need to talk to him!" Sakura shouted but Ino shook her head, a firm frown on her lips.

"No Sakura, Naruto doesn't want to talk to you. Just leave him alone," Ino stated but Sakura freed her arm with a pull.

"I'm not going to hurt him! I just need him to realize he is making a mistake!" Sakura said trying to walk away again, but was held back still.

"Sakura listen to me!" Ino started to shout to gain her friends attention. "I'm not worried about you hurting Naruto, I'm worried about Naruto hurting you!" Sakura blinked as she looked back to see the blond was out of sight.

"He's not going to hurt me Ino, he lo…"

_SMACK!_

Sakura nearly fell to the ground, holding her face. "Are you stupid?! Why am I asking that? You are stupid! Stupid and delusional! That is not the same Naruto Sakura! And until you get it through your thick ass forehead, don't talk to me!" Ino snapped before walking off in a huff.

Sakura stood up still holding her face, glaring at Ino who was yards away from her now. Looking back towards the direction Naruto was to see nothing but civilians. With a scowl she left for the training spot, wanting to get answers from her sensei.

* * *

'**You handled that very well,**'

Naruto did not reply, as he did not want to speak about the Haruno girl. Hell, he didn't want to think about her, so was deciding not too, changing the subject.

Looking around, he gave a thoughtful frown, '_Why the Hokage monument? I don't understand_,'

'**Stay alert, I sense a few chakra signatures up ahead. Two of them are radiating a bit of negativity,**' Kurama informed and Naruto nodded. He had the ability too, but since he had not fully bonded with his Biju, his ability was low leveled. This was something he planned on working on in the near future.

Because bonding with Kurama, meant more power to crush his opponents with. And he enjoyed crushing people.

The teen walked through the forest, as that is where the chakra signatures were coming from. It took a few minutes, but Naruto new he arrived when he walked upon an open field with fresh grass, a few stones and posts, a decent sized pond etc. It was a training field, but he didn't know why he never noticed one here before.

Scanning around some more, Naruto discovered there were three more people present. Two females and a male, all around his age maybe a year older. However, the three teenagers had kept their distance from each other, minding their own business.

Naruto looked at the fellow boy, coming to the conclusion he was definitely older, probably about 16 maybe 17. He is a bit taller than Naruto, standing at 6'1. He has messy brown hair and fair colored skin. A bored expression was on his face as he stared at the ground.

The teen has red markings directly under his green eyes, stopping just above his cheek bones. He has a athletic fit body from which Naruto could see. He wears a long sleeved shirt that is open at the torso, the colors a reddish brown and green. Tied around his waist is a rope belt while for pants he wears black shinobi pants and shin high open toed black boots. Rested by his side was a black sheathed Chokuto with a key chain of a triangle in a circle hanging off the end of the hilt. The bit of negative energy was coming from him.

Naruto turned to the girl sitting on a boulder to the far right, she was gazing at the sky. The girl looked about 15 maybe 16, fair skin as well. While he couldn't tell how tall she stood, Naruto was pretty sure they were about the same height.

The girl had long shoulder length rose colored hair and pale aqua colored eyes. She wore a sleeveless high collared white coat with brown straps. The coat was zipped up to her collar bone, showing off the black turtleneck shirt she wore underneath. A wide brown belt strap was buckled right underneath her decent sized bust.

For bottoms she wore short brown skirt that stopped a bit above her thighs. Wrapped around her waist in a sling like hold, and around her leg was a leather brown bag which Naruto guessed kept her kunai and shuriken; her left arm wore a black skin tight sleeve while on her hands were dark blue fingerless leather gloves with gold metal knuckles. She wore she wore dark brown shin high boots with shin protectors. By her side was a black case, a handle sticking out. Around her neck she wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant.

The last girl who was sitting up in a tall big tree had just as much beauty as the girl previous. She too looked older than him, which Naruto start to think what Hiruzen's goal was. Anyway back to the girl, she looked about 16 with light ivory skin.

She has platinum blond hair which was really long, stopping at her lower back. Framing her face was two long bangs that came down to her generous bust. In the back before flowing down her back, her hair was in spikes. Around her neck are large golden yellow prayer beads.

Her outfit consisted of a purple shoulder-less kimono with white outline, leading down into her bust where it was folded, only showing off cleavage. Tied around her torso, directly under her bust was a black obi, the Kimono still flowed down the obi, stopping at her thighs. The top of the kimono was tight fitting but ended up getting loose at the ends, becoming longer as well, hiding her hands. Her shoes were black sandal boots with shin guards. The bit of negative energy was coming from her as well.

The three met eyes with Naruto but did nothing. No words were shared, no nods were given. Naruto sat by the pond in a meditative pose, hoping to work on his chakra flow with his own and Kurama's.

Hours had passed, and neither of the assembled moved. No words were spoken during this time. Just the sounds of nature.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he felt a fifth presence appear. Apparently the other three felt it as well because they too looked towards the direction of the new presence which was at the pond.

The blond boy stood and took a step back as a pillar of human height started to rise. With a small burst of chakra, the water gave a burst to reveal a man who looked to be in his mid thirties.

The man stood at the height of 6'4 with neck length shaggy white hair and fair skin. He had red eyes with a red marking on his chin. He wore a simple, short-sleeved, blue kimono shirt with a long sleeved black shirt with it resembling gloves as it wrapped around his pointer fingers underneath held closed by a pale yellow sash.

The man gazed at each one of them before he gave a small smile, along with a bow.

"I'm glad nothing has gone amiss, you four have passed the first part of my test," The man stated, causing them to give a light look of confusion, though neither of them spoke on it.

"Patience," was the mans answer. "You were each told to arrive at a set time, some of you arrived before then," He stated, glancing to the girl in the tree and the other boy. "Then once the others arrived, you stayed still and silent, waiting patiently for something to occur,"

The four nodded in understanding. Patience was a virtue, a virtue some if not most shinobi were incapable of having. Not being able to control their emotions was another. Good thing's come to those who wait.

"However, I am a bit disappointed in the lack of interaction between you four. But seeing as the situation you were put in, it's understandable and I will allow it to slide for now," the white haired man stated. The teens gave each other glances before looking back towards the new arrival.

"Please gather around, it's time to properly introduce ourselves," The four nodded and gathered around the wooden posts, while the man stood in front of them with crossed arms.

"Now, before we start, I have some things to say," The man told them, and he continued, knowing he had their attention. "You were all gathered here by the order of Hokage Sarutobi. Each of you have their own pasts and special differences that set you apart from average shinobi of Konoha,"

None of them nodded, but they were in agreement. "You also each have a goal, whether it to be great," He went on, glancing to Naruto, "Or personal," he paused glancing to the rose haired girl. "I was brought here because the Hokage offered me a chance to make an actual difference,"

"For the next part of the test, it will determine whether or not to waste all our times or not. I hope that we will be able to work together, but it all depends on you four. So...before we start our introductions, I want to let you know to use a code name you yourself would like to go by and have the others know,"

"Why?" The other boy asked, his voice quiet yet heard. The man gave a small smile before answering.

"Because, what is the point of learning true names if we are never to meet again?"

He made a good point.

"If we all are in agreement, I'll go first. My name is a mystery to you all, and will continue to be unless you pass. But my code name is Sui," The man, now going by Sui said. "Why don't you got first?" he suggested to the blond girl.

"Ah, for now you can call me Hebi," she said, giving a small smile. The other three looked at her before looking towards Sui who nodded to Naruto.

"Asura," was all he said.

"Yasha," The other boy followed, which meant the other girl was last.

"Lightning," was her code name.

"Excellent. And I bet each of those code names weren't picked at random. Most likely something related to your individual backgrounds," Sui smiled causing the four to blink a bit.

Clapping his hands, Sui continued. "Alright, now time for the second part of the test. This test is a mental aspect," this caused them to look properly thrown off by the test.

"Mental? Wouldn't it be physical?" Hebi asked and Sui shook his head.

"You would think so wouldn't you? No, a physical test is the standard for Konoha jounin to distribute to their genin teams. It is to test their capabilities, and to also know their abilities," Sui told them and Naruto gave a light nod in understanding.

Kakashi's bell test is what it exactly was. Though it was to test teamwork, he got to experience each of their battle skills. And upon witnessing them, it was to pick them apart to make them fail.

"As I said before. I am not willing to force you four to disclose any information you don't want us to know if we are not going to be a team. We might not see each other again, so what is the point?" Sui raised a brow before shrugging.

The four understood completely now, and Sui knew this. Good, it meant they were actually listening and comprehending.

"As I was saying, this test is mental. A Genjutsu to be exact. You each will be cast in a Genjutsu, and based off your decisions is what I will make my final answer, understood?" Each gave a nod which kept his smile intact.

"Good. Now I would like for you all to sit in a circle," the four did so, and Sui pulled out a paper seal. Placing it on the ground at the center, he stepped back and went through three hand signs.

"Best of luck to you all," Sui stated before he called out the name of the jutsu. "Hassan Akumu no jutsu! (**Divergence Nightmare jutsu**)

Almost immediately, the fours eyes started to become heavy before shutting, entering the nightmare realm.

* * *

Sakura trudged into team 7's training ground to see Kakashi was training Sasuke in Taijutsu. The girl looked around, in hopes to see Naruto, hoping he was just being an ass and bluffing. But no matter where she looked, he was nowhere to be found.

With a deep frown she sat on the ground by the tree and waited for the two to be done with their training. It wasn't long when they were and Sasuke walked over for a drink of water, ignoring her.

It's what he has been doing for the last month since he slapped her. Before that he was just dealing with her because he had too, but now he was flat out ignoring her as if she didn't exist. And while it did hurt her feelings; her feelings were even more hurt when Naruto not only stopped doting on her, but he ignored her very existence as well!

It wasn't until Sasuke slapped her that she was able to pick up on Naruto's apathetic behavior. During their time together, he rarely spoke, only doing so when it concerned him more than he would have probably liked. He did not acknowledge her or Sasuke's presence, sometimes not even Kakashi's.

The blond always aimed to get things done and fast, most likely to get away from them as fast as he could. Somedays he even skipped training, like they all figured he did three days ago. But not because he had dropped himself from the team!

But…was she the only one who knew? I mean a member drop is pretty big, and needs an approval of the Hokage. So, if Naruto dropped, Kakashi must have been informed. Maybe Sasuke knew? But if he did, he wouldn't tell her because he was ignoring her.

So…did that mean she was the only one left out of the loop? She had to know!

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called, earning the mans attention. "I need to speak with you about something urgent, it's about Naruto,"

She and Sasuke both caught his eye lower a bit when the boys named was mentioned. So he did know then!

"Oh? Did he say something to you? Maybe you two have re-connected?" he eye smiled. But both genin knew that he was hiding something.

"No, not at all," Sakura said quietly. A flash of the uninterested look in Naruto's eyes appeared in her mind, causing her to flinch. "D-did…Did Naruto really quit the team?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide a bit as he looked between the two. From his reaction, Sakura now knew that he did not know. Kakashi's however, was a flash of disappointment in his eye, only confirming Sakura's suspicions and Naruto's claim.

With a sigh, Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Naruto did in fact resign from the team. Hokage-sama informed me two days ago, a day after the paperwork had been done,"

"What?! Didn't you talk to Naruto?! Tell him that he was making a mistake and that team 7 wouldn't be the same?" Sakura shouted, only Kakashi gave a light glare at her.

"What do you think I have been trying to do for the last two days Sakura? It's actually the reason I have been late more than usual. I've been trying to find Naruto so I can convince him into coming back to the team," Kakashi argued.

"Well you weren't trying hard enough!" Sakura fired back, earning a growl from the teacher.

"Enough, both of you," Sasuke cut in smoothly and coldly. The two stopped their glaring to look at Sasuke. "Fighting about it is not going to convince Naruto to come back. Sakura, don't blame this on Kakashi, because this is mostly your fault," Sasuke rounded on with a glare.

Sakura's eyes went wide before her shoulders slumped. Sasuke then turned to Kakashi, "And you shouldn't even be trying to convince Naruto, this is your fault as well. You were his sensei, yet you did not teach him enough to want to stay. If I was in Naruto's position I would quit too, you both are worthless," the Uchiha insulted with a sneer.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped as well, knowing Sasuke was more than right.

"He's not coming back…is he?" Sakura muttered and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Though I doubt it, there is still a small chance. One of the reasons Naruto probably left, was because of the lack of strength. If he was able to send Kakashi to the hospital, he must have felt he was outclassing us," Sasuke replied. "Being surrounded by weaklings does not boost your confidence in abilities, it makes you doubt them,"

"How so?" Sakura wondered causing Sasuke to glance at her.

"If you are the strongest in the team, and your other two teammates are clearly lower than you, how do you know you are strong enough to face someone else? If there is not someone who is close to equal in strength, no reason to stay," Sasuke explained.

"So, your saying in order for Naruto to consider even a smidge to come back, we have to be just as strong as him?" Sakura wondered. And Sasuke gave a shrug in response.

"It's Naruto's choice not mine," he told her as he walked off to continue training. Sakura pondered on it before looking towards Kakashi who was sullen.

"Sensei, I believe we have a shot at brining Naruto back so we can be a real team," Sakura smiled lightly. Kakashi raised a brow before he nodded in agreement.

"Hai, lets get started then,"

**End of chapter.**

* * *

**Alright, so this chapter was more of a filler kind of chapter. Naruto meets a new friend, and his possible new teammates. I'm planning to make Naruto great, so when the time to comes to face Indra's incarnation he can be ready…or maybe even Madara!**

**Speaking of Madara, this leads me to canon…who else is a bit pissed that Sasuke ended up with the Rinnegan after all? Though I saw it coming, I didn't actually believe it could happen.**

**Plus! I'm mad at Sakura's ass for being so damn slow! The bastard Obito said stab him, SO FUCKING DO IT! Now it's because of her Madara is going to give a decent fight back against Naruto and Sasuke!**

**She slipping, she slipping for real.**

**Oh! And let me get on Kakashi's ass! Sakura pissed me off because she was slow, but Kakashi made me ANGRY because this mothafucka was just sitting there!**

**BITCH MOVE! DODGE! DO SOMETHING! **

**What the fuck are you just sitting around for?! You know Madara is going to be after yo ass to get his damn eye, why the FUCK would you just sit there looking like you taking a shit?!**

**GOD DAMN!**

**Whew…**

**The only positive thing I can say about this whole situation is….**

**Naruto is starting to look more like a badass as he gains more power. His outfit is fucking awesome! It's more…moveable to fight in. The last form had a large ass cloak which was kind of hindering and cool for about….two chapters?**

**Anyway…I'm done with my rant…had to get that off my chest.**

**Oh before I actually stop ranting, what the hell is with the lack of reviews for Samsara? That story is my actual first attempt for a progression story! Like come on!**

**You're killing me smalls….**

**Alright….**

**Now I'm done ranting.**

**Now, if you were cool enough to read through my rant to get to what is actually related to the story…your awesome.**

**If not…**

**Assholes.**

**So, for the pairing…yeah yeah, stop bitching at me I know I change it up too much and I can't make a decision, Blah blah blah….SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

…**..**

**Words by Eminem….**

**ANYWHO!**

**I have decided to replace the second girl from another anime…whatever mabob, to Tayuya. Yup, Tayuya is officially in the Harem. **

**I was going through deviations and I couldn't help but decide with Tayuya. I love her so damn much.**

**Hell, at this point of time I would rather have her be paired with Naruto than Sakura…shit….slow ass bitch.**

**Okay…done ranting for sure…I promise.**

**As for Naruto's powers of Asura…yes, he will have the Avatar…Yes, he will have cool Gravity release powers like Pein…Yes, he wipe the floor with anyone who talks shit….and yes I fucked your bitch…kidding….not really.**

**And if you don't have a bitch…I fucked your dream bitch…**

**And if you are a girl…I killed your dream guy…**

**FUCK YOU!**

**I'M MAD!**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What is this?"

Naruto looked around with a glare on his features. Around him was the destroyed Konoha. It was in literal ruins and fires were still ablaze. Dead bodies littered the ground; some bodies were flat out laying there, while others were crushed, limbs being the only thing visible.

It was truly a horrific sight for Naruto. Though his feelings for Konoha were much more watered down, it was still his home at the moment. To see such chaos being brought upon it made him angry.

He carefully walked around and touched a wall. The feeling he got from it felt real. Sniffing, he could smell the blood and smoke. If he could smell and feel, that must have meant his other senses were functional as well.

He was in a Genjutsu, wasn't he? But…

With two fingers he formed the release sign, but nothing happened. The scene before him remained unchanged. If this was Genjutsu, which it was in his eyes, it was a really strong Genjutsu.

"**RAWR!**"

Not even looking up to see the maker of that noise, Naruto automatically jumped back. And doing so caused him to avoid the foot that tried smashing him. He landed on a building to glare at a large humanoid monster.

It was strange because it looked like a human, except totally naked with no reproductive organs. It stood about 6 to 8 meters and resembled a man.

"What the hell is this thing?" Naruto whispered to himself as the beast growled and charged at him like a stupid monster. It's fat rotund stomach jiggling while it flailed it's arms around, giving a roar.

Naruto grabbed two kunai from his pouch and lunged at the monster, to decapitate it. But before he could even get a scratch, something else swatted him into a building. Grunting, he stood back up and looked to see another monster grinning at him with a stupid smile.

"You must be the cause of all this," Naruto grumbled as he rolled his neck then his shoulders. Taking a step back, he rushed out to where he came in, leaping out, kunai in his hands.

"GRAH!" Naruto roared as he increased his speed in mid air and managed to stab the smiling monster in the eyes. It shouted in pain but Naruto wasn't done. Gathering wind natured chakra, his hand became a wind blade and he sliced the monsters head vertically.

And before he was caught by the other, Naruto pushed off doing a back flip. As he was falling to the ground while behind the first monster, he blurred through hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" firing a large fireball, it slammed into the monsters back pushing him towards the corpse. The two crashed into a building, a light fiery explosion taking place.

Naruto dusted off his shoulders before he hopped away to get some answers. As he went from building to building Naruto stopped as he heard screaming. Taking the screaming as a sign of survivors of this chaos, Naruto rushed towards it.

What he found was another monster about to eat a little girls mother.

"Okaa-san!" The child cried. Naruto wasted no time in summoning ten clones, having one save the little girl while he and the other clones rushed towards the monster. 7 clones placed explosion tags all over the monsters body while the other two saved the mother.

One clone sliced off the monsters hand with a tanto while the original caught the mother before she hit the ground.

"Katsu," He whispered and the monster blew up. Landing on the ground, Naruto released the woman returning her back to her daughter.

"Okaa-san!" The girl cheered as Naruto dispelled the clones. The mother smiled as she hugged her daughter who was facing Naruto. The teen gave a small smile and was going to ask the woman questions when his smile dropped.

Why?

Because he was now wrapped up by large snakes…

"Hebi," Naruto whispered as he gazed at the mother who stood up and reverted into the platinum blond girl that dubbed herself Hebi.

"Asura-san," she greeted with a smirk. "You sure are gullible for saving innocents, that's not a good trait to have,"

"So you expect me to save myself? That's the weak mans out…in most cases," Naruto muttered. Hebi gazed at him, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Why aren't you in a panic? My snakes are squeezing so tight on you should have a hard time breathing, but yet…your still so calm," she pointed out. Naruto looked towards the Hokage tower.

"Because, this is not real. There is a motive behind this whole Genjutsu, and I believe I know where to find the answer," he answered. Hebi hissed a bit before she got in Naruto's face and forced him too look at her.

"This may be some kind of illusion to you, but the threat to your life is not! With one command I can have my snakes break your entire body before killing you," she snarled. Her golden amber eyes with slit pupils glared into his calm blue ones.

"Then why haven't you?" he returned causing surprise to appear on her face.

"Excuse me?" She demanded with narrowed eyes and if Naruto could shrug, he would have.

"Why haven't you? If you really wanted to kill me, I would be dead and you wouldn't talking about it. Unless your one of those stereotypical villains who give a spiel about their whole plan before losing," Naruto mumbled, clearly not impressed.

"You have balls talking to me like that boy!" Hebi hissed but once again Naruto did not respond. The blond sighed before he spoke again, his tone still uncaring.

"You obviously are not the cause of this. Therefore," Before her eyes, Hebi's snakes were chopped into pieces once the wind had blown. "There is no need in remaining captured," Naruto said as he continued on, ignoring her.

Hebi was offended by this, how could this blond shit just kill her pets then just walk past like she was not a threat! How dare he?!

"Oi! Jackass!" Hebi called but Naruto kept walking. "Don't you walk away from me! Get your ass back here and fight me!" The blond teen still kept on. Hebi was going to say more when her voice halted in her throat. A chilling feeling came over her as did a large shadow.

Naruto finally upon hearing Hebi's frantic scream. Turning around, he saw that she was being carried by one of those monsters, with two more surrounding her. Hebi was frantically fighting, bashing her hands against the large one gripping her, shooting snakes from her sleeves at the monster, but nothing made it budge.

The blond teen stood there gazing at the scene before him. The other two monsters watched happily as the one holding Hebi raised her to it's mouth level. While it had no sharp fangs or anything, Naruto knew those teeth were deadly.

That's when he realized something, these three Titans were same ones he thought he killed. The two that attacked him, then the one captured the disguised Hebi. How were they still alive? Plus they all looked completely fine!

"KYAAH!" Hebi screamed, closing her eyes, tears falling. Naruto sighed before releasing the large scythe sealed into his wrist that TenTen was helping him use. Crouching, Naruto propelled himself forward using his gravity release.

"GRYAH!" The teen hollered as blurred behind the monster holding Hebi and cut at it's neck at an attempt to decapitate it. But his aim was slightly off since he was still learning how to use the weapon.

But much to his surprise, all tension in the monsters body disappeared. Blinking, Naruto got over it quick and swooped in to save Hebi, holding onto her tight. Landing on another building, he set her down before he left to fight the other two monsters.

As he went to battle, he glanced towards the fallen monster to see it was turning into ash. This caused him to smirk, now knowing their weak spot. Both titans tried grabbing at him but he sliced off both hands with a single swing before running up ones arm.

Once reaching the shoulder he jumped to the right to appear behind the monster. With a fierce swing his hacked off it's neck, killing it. As it fell, Naruto jumped off the corpse flipping over the last one which he sliced at the neck as well.

He then landed right beside Hebi, re-sealing his scythe. With calculating eyes he watched as the three monster corpses turned to ash. He then faced the Hokage tower and began walking towards it.

"Y-you saved me…why?" Hebi wondered and Naruto came to a halt. He then looked towards her before speaking.

"Because…letting someone who doesn't have a fair advantage die, is weak. I don't like weak, so I try not to make myself portray it," Naruto stated. He then started to walk off ignoring the shouts of Hebi who was trying to call him back.

He only stopped when she got a hold of him from behind, causing him to glance at her. She flinched a bit at seeing the cold look in his eyes, thinking he was going to hit her. Naruto saw the reaction and a frown came upon his lips. He turned fully toward her, noticing her meek appearance.

'This girl…' Naruto muttered inwardly as he gazed at her. 'Ah, so she's one of those types,' he concluded. Turning around he began to walk off but the hold she had on him was strong.

"Wait…please?" she pleaded softly. Naruto glanced at her raising a brow. "T-thank you…for saving me. You could have let me died and…"

"You can't die…if you win," Naruto interrupted causing her to blink in surprise. "You can lose and still not die…but you definitely don't die if you win. To win, you must be strong and confident in yourself,"

"B-but how do I get that? All my life I've…" she paused, choking up. She relaxed when Naruto rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You are no longer in the dark. You have the potential to be strong…but you're scared. Don't let anyone see you sweat, don't let them see your tears…don't let them smell your fear. Because they take it as weakness…and they kill," Naruto advised.

"W-will you help me?" she questioned quietly. Naruto raised a brow so she continued. "I…don't want to be alone anymore. I'm strong…I know I am but…" she nearly choked again but calmed herself. "Please? I don't want to go back," she pleaded quietly.

"Go back?" Naruto muttered to himself, obvious confusion on his face. "Go back where?" she shook her head, a look of fear coming across her face.

"I-I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone! If I do I will probably die…just please…please?" she begged, tears almost falling from her eyes. Naruto gently wiped them away before he gave a genuine smile.

"I will help you. But first, we need to find a way out of this Genjutsu," Naruto told her. A bright hopeful smile came across her face. She nodded excitedly.

"The other two, I saw them before finding you. Yasha was at the gate, he and Lightning were fighting," Hebi told him and Naruto nodded to himself. He looked towards the tower before he turned around and began his trek to the gate, Hebi by his side.

* * *

Two blades clashed together.

One blade was a chokuto while the other was a short scimitar. The chokuto belonged to Yasha while the scimitar belonged to Lightning. The two impassive fighters gazed into each others eyes before hopping back.

They've been fighting for the last few minutes now, but the reason was unknown. Neither spoke a word to each other, which was strange.

Crouching, Yasha ran at Lightning, full speed. The rose haired girl prepared herself before parrying Yasha's blade, then sending a kick to his head which succeeded. The tall teen came to a skidding halt while Lightning rushed at him, jumping.

As she was in mid air she began to spin wildly. Yasha winced in pain as the girl had once again succeeded in harming him. Blood trickled down his chest as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Lightning hopped back, avoiding the attempt of decapitation once Yasha's eyes snapped open. A grin came upon his face as he looked at the girl. He hadn't been cut in some time, the pain started to excite him.

The girl was not expecting for Yasha to simply rush at her without any thought and planning. He just wildly swung his blade at her, which should have been easy to avoid and counter. But it was the opposite and it did not make any sense to her.

Too busy trying to dodge, she missed the leg that was swung at her with unmatched speed. It connected with her face, sending her crashing into a stand which instantly turned to rubble upon impact.

Lightning coughed a bit, rubbing her jaw. She didn't have time to embrace her pain to ignore it, because Yasha was upon her once again. Giving a grunt, Lightning snapped her fingers. Almost immediately her body was surrounded in a pink static aura.

In flash like way, she was gone right as Yasha brought down his blade. He did however block her sword attack from behind but he was caught off guard when two fingers were pressed against his left temple.

Glancing to his left, he saw a second Lightning. His face scrunched up before snorting. "Kage bushin, how original," he spoke. Lightning did not respond as she was ready to blow his head off.

But before she could do that, and Yasha could counter the two were caught off balance when suddenly the earth started to shake. Both had stopped their fight to regain their balance and looked towards the cause of the shake.

Their eyes only widened when a literal giant humanoid monster peeked over the wall of Konoha. It lacked skin entirely, its jaw and facial structure altered heavily for the human visage. And it was peeking over the wall, it meant it had to be at least 50 meters at least!

"What the hell is that thing?" Lightning demanded quietly. Yasha shouldered his blade as he gazed at the monster.

"Whatever it is, it's interrupted our fight," The teen stated, causing Lightning to glance over at him. "And since you are the only one so far in years to damage me, I don't take to lightly," he continued. A growl then came upon his face. "It's dead!"

Crouching, the teen then jumped into the air towards the beast, reading to stab it's head with his sword. Lightning watched as Yasha nearly came close but was blown away by the steam it released.

Her focus however was given to the army of the humanoid monsters from earlier. They all had that dopey look about them as they walked towards her.

"You won't be able to take them on alone," Lightning looked towards the voice to see it was that Asura kid, with Hebi standing beside him. She did not reply as he continued, "If you do…you just might die,"

"So what do you suggest? Run away like a coward?" Lightning narrowed her eyes at him, but still kept her attention on the monsters.

"You can't run away from this, it's a Genjutsu after all. And even if you could, I wouldn't recommend it. Monsters love a good chase, so you would be a dead coward," The blond countered causing her to snort.

"I say we work together to be rid of this threat. Their weakness is the back of their necks. Cut it deep and they die. Miss, and you die. Simple as that," Naruto told her as he summoned his scythe again.

Inwardly he gave a sigh, this Genjutsu was making him realize a few things about the improvements that need to be made. One was that he needed to get three primary weapons. Short range, mid range and long range.

He could get another scythe that would fit him for his long range, maybe a Katana for mid range. But what would he use for short range? That would take some thought. But for now, he needed to focus on these monsters.

"The big one is mine," Naruto glanced towards Yasha who stood on a roof wiping off the blood from his lip. Naruto gave him an impassive look before looking forward.

"Do what you will, but when you realize that it won't work…let me know," Naruto simply said as he hopped from his own rooftop, swinging his scythe as he fell.

Yasha merely snorted before he rushed towards the giant monster, an excited grin on his lips.

Naruto easily killed two of the monsters with one sweep, but was forced to avoid the incoming snatch. Back flipping away, Naruto came to a stop, crouched then jumped towards his attacker.

Lightning had some difficulty avoiding the multiple hands trying to grab her. While she was a bit irritated that whatever damage she gave to them that wasn't their neck healed, it gave her a goal to reach for.

Put more power into her strikes and be faster. She called herself Lightning for a reason, it's time she lived up to her namesake!

Snapping her fingers, the pink energy field covered her once more. In a flash, she was behind one of the monsters, hacking at its neck. It gave a howl before dying, but she moved on to then next, a smirk on her lips.

Hebi was busy trying to hold the monsters back in order for Asura to take care of them. While she seemed helpful, in her mind she saw herself as useless. The only useful thing she could do was summons snakes to her beckon call.

She knew no attacks or combos to fight with, only to entrap her opponent. Apparent her thoughts were affecting her actions, because the grip her snakes had on one of the monsters slipped.

Her eyes widened as it broke free and charged after her with a crazy grin. But before it could grab at her to eat her, it fell face forward. It's body started to turn to ash, with Asura standing right on top of it's body.

"You need to focus Hebi. Do not worry about your abilities right now, they are useful for the time being. They will improve once we find a way out of this Genjutsu," she heard Asura say in a calm patient tone.

She began to smile and nod when she suddenly saw one of the monsters behind him. "Asura-sama!" she screamed out in warning. Asura merely glanced behind him, before bladed chains erupted from his back, stabbing the monster in the chest.

The monster growled in pain, as the chains tightened. With them now tightened, Asura was able to back flip and slash at the monsters neck, killing it. Hebi stared in awe as her new idol flicked off the blood from his blade.

But her awe was cut short when the building next to her exploded. She and Asura looked to see it was a injured Yasha.

"Fuck," the teen mumbled.

"Yasha-san, how nice of you to greet us," Naruto teased with a small smirk before he turned towards the large monster that was slowly walking towards them.

"How are we going to beat that thing?" Lightning question as she landed beside Naruto. The blond gave it a long look before he started walking forward.

"We work together," Naruto told them and they all looked confused by his statement. Noticing it, he continued. "Konoha operates on Teamwork. All Genin teams, and Anbu teams are a three to four man squad,"

"We don't have to agree, we don't to be friends, hell we can even hate each others souls and wish death upon them," Naruto started. "But when it comes to the danger that threatens our lives and goals, we need to work together to win. I'll say it again. You can't win if you die," Naruto repeated.

By this time, Yasha had stood up and glared at the monster approaching them. With a sigh he scratched the back of his head. Lightning and Hebi both had their eyes trained on Naruto, one with a stoic expression and the other amazed.

"Stand with me, and fight as a team…or be a lone wolf and die like a bitch, your choice," Naruto finished as he twirled his scythe, ready for battle.

"I'm with you, Asura-sama," Hebi smiled as she stood beside him on his right. Naruto looked towards her and nodded.

"I'll work with you...till I find another reason not too," Lightning added with closed eyes, standing on Naruto's left.

Yasha was silent but he stepped up beside Lightning. "I only follow those who can beat me in battle. I'll fight with you this one time, but I expect a no hold barred fight once we return…understood?" the teen stated, giving Naruto a bloodthirsty glare.

Naruto gave a light snort as he nodded, "Whatever you say,"

All of them nodded in agreement as they turned to face the giant monster that was a step away from them now.

Without any hesitation, the four rushed at the monster.

* * *

Sui gave a smile. With one hand sign, he released the Genjutsu, causing them each to start to wake. He waited patiently as their minds started to process the situation.

"Congratulations, you pass the test," Sui informed. They all looked surprised before three of them looked towards Naruto and Sui nodded. "Yes, Asura-san was the main reason why you all passed. He was able to not only hold onto his sense of reality, but he was able to see through deception. Instead of following the set paths before him, he carved his own,…divergence,"

"So what does this mean for us?" Hebi asked curiously. Before Sui could answer, Yasha spoke up pointing his blade at a impassive Naruto.

"Before anything is finalized, I still have a fight to have with this kid! A deal is a deal, Asura!" Yasha stated. Naruto kept his side way gaze on him before brushing off the dirt.

"A deal is a deal. Sui, will you proctor the match? It is over when the other can no longer fight," Sui gave a nod as Naruto took off his shirt, showing off his muscular form. Lightning tried to look away but couldn't a light blush on her cheeks. Hebi openly gazed at him, licking her lips with her abnormally long tongue.

Yasha grinned as he and Naruto squared off. Sui looked between the two boys before allowing them to begin. Naruto had already slipped into his Taijutsu stance as Yasha rushed at him with his blade.

Naruto raised his right arm deflecting the blade, but not without blood spilling. Seeing it sent Yasha on a frenzy. But before he could submerge himself in it, Naruto had made his counter attack.

He pushed the blade out of the way with his left arm before delivering a gut punch to Yasha, followed by an upward palm to the throat since the boy was taller. Naruto then kicked his legs, sweeping him off his feet.

Channeling his chakra and calling upon his Gravity release, Naruto painfully smashed Yasha's face in as the teen had begun to fall to the side.

The audience eyes went wide when Yasha was sent crashing into a tree from the punch. After a moment, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

'**Well done, you actually pulled it off**,' Kurama spoke up earning a nod from the teen. Everyone watched as Yasha did not get back up, meaning the win went to Naruto. His wound even started to heal, not that Naruto noticed.

During the past month since his wake, he had been working very hard and diligently on his body. Thanks to Kyuubi he no longer felt bodily damage. If there was a scale on the pain level from 1 to 10 with ten being the highest, then he only felt eight and up. Anything lower was not even a numb feeling.

While Naruto didn't want to feel any pain at all, it would do more damage than good. Pain was necessary, he would not go into details; but bottom line, he had a very high tolerance for pain.

"That was amazing Asura-sama," Hebi gawked as Naruto straightened his form. He did not respond, only calmly walking over to Yasha. Upon seeing the teen really unconscious, he crouched and tapped his face a bit.

With a annoyed expression and grumble, Yasha opened his eyes, green meeting blue. "I lost…" the teen muttered and Naruto gave a light nod. The boy gave a light growl and was dreading the words he was about to say. But before anything could escape, Naruto stood and spoke.

"I don't care if you follow me or not. As long as you can cooperate when on business, then we have no problems. Continue to work hard and get stronger, then we can have a re-match," Naruto said before walking off.

Yasha stared after him before he finally found his voice again. "Wait! Your name! What is your name?!" he saw Asura stop and give him a questioning look. "I must know the name of my rival, it will push me harder,"

Asura did not reply before he looked towards Sui who had a raised brow. "If we are to be a team, there has to be some level of trust between us. I'm willing to build that trust. My name is Naruto Uzumaki,"

"M-Moriko!" Hebi followed, earning their attention. Upon getting she gave a light embarrassed blush but continued. "Moriko Utamei,"

Sui chuckled before he spoke after her. "Kashima Senju," the man introduced with a light bow. They all watched as Yasha stood up, though with a bit of trouble. He was mostly gazing at Naruto, but knew he had everyone's attention.

"Keidan Zaraki," the teen informed. He and Naruto both gazed at each other, but their attention went to the last person who hadn't truly introduced themselves.

"My name will remain secret until I can trust you enough to give it out. But…I agree with Naruto-san. For this team to work, there will need some kind of trust. You can call me Light," she told them.

Kashima smiled as he looked at his assembled team. He then noticed something though, none of them had Konoha headbands on their person, not even Naruto who recently became genin.

"Well then, since we are now a team," Kashima then unsealed something from his wrist, and pulled out four black Konoha headbands, however, these headbands had horns to them and the symbol was gold.

"These headbands are yours. You four are the first four man squad in 30 years. Though you hold the rank of genin, you only hold that rank in the eyes of Konoha civilians and shinobi. However, in the Hokage's eyes and higher ups eyes, as well as the Daimyo, you are special squad," Kashima informed.

"Do we have a name?" Moriko asked as she stood by Naruto as they grabbed their headbands. She tied hers around her waist, Naruto tied his around his head; Lightning had hers tied on her left arm and Keidan around his neck.

"No, but the Hokage offered you to create your own name. But choose wisely because it won't be changed," Kashima informed. The four looked at each other, stirring something up. Then they thought of the jutsu that was cast on them, it was Keidan who spoke up.

"Divergance…Team Divergent," he spoke and Lightning nodded in agreement.

"We all trail away from the path of average shinobi," she started, and Moriko followed after.

"We all each have our own personal goals, and make our decisions to accomplish those goals," Moriko added.

"And in the end, we still don't travel the same path, each going our own…Divergence. It fits, Team Divergent." Naruto finished. Kashima gazed at them as they all came to agreement.

Once again he chuckled to himself. These kids would be fun to work with. He's starting to enjoy the fact he accepted the Sarutobi's proposal.

"Alright then, it's settled. Meet back here in two hours. We will begin training then," the four nodded as they turned away. Lightning and Keidan went their own way, while Moriko happily followed Naruto who didn't seem to mind.

As they left, Kashima smiled.

"Team Divergent huh? Sarutobi is going to love this,"

* * *

**And there you have it folks! The fourth chapter to Wake. **

**We saw the battle in the Genjutsu, seeing what Team Divergent is capable of. And for those who are wondering and waiting for me to confirm…yes Lightning is the same from FFXIII. **

**Hebi/Moriko, Yasha/Keidan, and Sui/Kashima are all OC's which I do not own. So I basically own nothing, only my own ideas. Lots of my own original content will take place before the exams and after the exams.**

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Bye.**


End file.
